


[Podfic of] All the Things I Learned

by Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[20:11] JenNova's Summary: Kate Argent taught Derek two things. Never trust anyone outside his own species. Sex is power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All the Things I Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Things I Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640404) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



**Title:** [All the Things I Learned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640404)  
 **Author:** [JenNova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jennova)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Length:** 0:20:11  
 **Beta:** Knight_tracer  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : Einstürzende Neubauten - Virginie  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?y0amg9cn7as7ygz) (8.83 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?qdjpk95g5mo8z8o) (14.53 MB)  



End file.
